Wasn't All This A Book
by ImWritingInThisSec
Summary: Wasn't All This A Book - Octavian's Amulet. Alice Stark –a fan of the Percy Jackson series– soon find that those books she so thought were fiction, are REAL. With her friends they find each other at Camp Half Blood, Alice's dream place. But when they are sent on a quest is not such a dream anymore. Meeting new people along the way, trying to recover an stolen amulet.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea of this had been on my head for at least 5 months, I don't know why I didn't write it before. I actually did but stop writing for awhile. I re-read what I had written 4 months ago and on conclusion, it was shit. So I re-wrote it. I found this quite better, hope it is.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Are you cheating on the exam, Alice" said Mr. Hunter as he approached to Alice desk "Why are you reading on an exam?" asked Mr. Hunter, obviously surprised by what he was seeing. Alice Stark wasn´t cheating, she was reading a book, which you could consider cheating too, but this was a Math exam, you can´t actually cheat reading a fictional book. Mr. Hunter looked at Alice exam paper, it was in blank "You haven´t even started the exam, why?" by now the whole classroom was looking at them, most of them were quiet but Alice could see, from the corner of her eye, Eddie, Alice´s best friend, slightly laughing.

"I'm not cheating, obviously" said Alice with an innocent look, Eddie laugh, not so hard so Mr. Hunter probably didn´t listen it. Alice sent him a glare but continue talking "And I've done the first two question and I put my name, so I did started the exam" Eddie burst on laugher but quickly shut up, Jamie, Alice and Eddie´s friend too, joined him. Mr, Hunter turned to look at them and said:

"Quiet! And continue your exam" the whole class return to finish their exams. Alice knew better, as soon as Mr. Hunter turned to look at her again, she caught Eddie, Jamie and a few others looking on her direction again. "Now, give me the book, you´ve only got 15 more minutes to finish the exam"

Alice reluctantly hand him the book. As he turned around, heading back to his desk, Alice looked over at Eddie´s direction, who was already looking at her. Eddie smile, instantly understanding what Alice wanted, she smiled back, she still couldn´t believe how they could communicate like that.

She grab her pencil and started doing question number 3, which didn´t turn so well, that was the main reason she was reading, she didn´t knew how to do it.

**...**

"Here" said Eddie, handing Alice her book "Why you keep reading the Percy Jackson series all over again?" he said referring to the book he had just stolen from Mr. Hunter´s desk, which was the book Mr. Hunter had take away from Alice.

"I don´t know. I just like the series. And Thanks" she said as she close her locker living the book inside. "You should try reading them"

"Nah. Way too difficult. You know with dyslexia and ADHD"

"Yeah, but Jamie has dyslexia and ADHD too. And she has read them. And I´ve got ADHD, and I´ve read them, too" she said while they walk through the school corridor on search of Eddie's locker, which wasn´t that far.

"Jamie was the one who make you read them, right?" Eddie said as he open his locker, faster than she thought, they had arrive

"Yep" she said popping the 'p' "But I end up liking them so I didn't lose anything" he laugh a little, she still found strange how Eddie laugh about stupid comments like that. Alice wasn´t known for making people laugh, it was actually the opposite. Jamie appeared from who-knows-where and said cheerfully:

"Hi guys. How was the exam? For me, it was awful"

"Same here" said Eddie and Alice at the same time

"Is it so difficult, for Mr. Hunter, to give us an easy exam" Eddie joked

"Alice, you are lucky that Mr. Hunter has patience, and that knows you for a while, because if he was any other teacher, you would be now on the principal's office" she said, Alice didn´t quite care, she been to the principal office a couple of times "Are you crazy!?" shouted Jamie

"You know that I´m a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it" Alice sang the first part of Avril Lavigne´s song 'Smile'

"All I want to do is lose control, oh, oh" sang Eddie and Jamie shouts:

"Shut up!"

In the other hand, Alice thought it would be better just to slap Eddie.

"Alice!" shouted Eddie as he rubbed his cheek "I know I'm not the best singer but don't need to require slapping me"

"Yeah we do" said Alice, obviously, she couldn´t care less

The bell rang and the three friends made their way to History class. Mr. Brunner was the teacher; he was an old man on a wheelchair. Once, one an attempt of sounding like a total fangirl, (which she was but wouldn´t get to that point) Alice had asked Mr. Brunner if he was Chiron. Mr. Brunner just looked at her with a confuse look and Alice just turn around and left, fighting the laugher that was soon to come, little did she knew that Mr. Brunner was smiling too.

As they walk in, they saw Mr. Brunner talking with a boy with wavy dark hair, Alice notice it was Roger, a funny guy, on his own way, but kind of annoying at the same time. He got a problem on his legs, no one exactly knew what it was called, and he had to walk on crutches.

She caught some words of what they were saying, but just a few since the class started filling in, students making quite a lot of noise. She walked over to her seat, at the back of the class room. She sat down and Jamie sat next to her, Eddie sat in front of Alice. Roger make his way next to Eddie, Eddie asked him what had he been talking with Mr. Brunner but he just didn't answer. The class started, and it when on, and on.

This term they were studying Ancient Greece, which wasn't so boring, and she found it really easy, but, still, Alice couldn't help the urge to stand up and walk away, even though they were learning about the myths and gods right now.

A simple question attracted her attention:

"Why do we need to know this?" asked a girl on the second row, Sophie "This thing about the gods and myths is, obviously, unreal, why do we learn it" Alice remember that from a line of the first book of the Percy Jackson series.

"It could be useful" answered Mr. Brunner "for some people" he whispered, but loud enough to the class to hear. The class continue but the same phrase kept ringing on Alice head: _It could be useful, for some people, _had said Mr. Brunner. What if Demigods where real, what if the gods were real, what if Mr. Brunner did was Chiron; what if her favourite books that she so thought they were just fiction were real? She thought she was going crazy, obviously it wasn't real.

The bell rang and she left the room quickly not even waiting for Jamie, nor Eddie. As she left she heard Mr. Brunner saying "Don't forget that tomorrow is your exam" it was almost the end of the term (third term) and it was the exam week. Alice hates exams, even if it was about Ancient Greece, her favourite subject.

Little did she know that she would not be for tomorrow's exam.

* * *

**Ok, so the characters are based on real people, Jamie is a friend but I change her name, Eddie was a friend too but I didn't change his name. Alice is... me! Yes, that is me, but in this story I´m kind of OOC, if you can actually make yourself out of character. See, I've never been called to the principal's office (well once), and I´m pretty good at maths, I did used to slap Eddie quite a lot.**

**Mr. Hunter, I found the name funny, I haven't got any teacher named Mr. Hunter but it would be funny if I got one.**

**Well, I still don´t know if I would stay up with this story. If I get at least, one (I don´t care if it is a guest/anonymous) review/follower (of the story) that says that I should continue it, I would. But if I don't, I still don't know ok. I might still continue the story just because I don't like giving up on stories.**

**This chapter is kind of long, I still don't know if I would stay with this length for each chapter but if I will it would be a chapter per week. (I would not make A/N this long anymore)**

**Review**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok it took me a while but here it is. The review I get made me laugh, and I mean it. And guys I can't believe that after the first Chapter you had already put this story as your favourites, it means a lot. Thanks**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Alice opened her locker, grabbed her book and stare at it. She still was thinking about the whole idea of her favourite series being real. Was she crazy, it was obvious that all of it was fiction, but the thought was still bothering her. Especially since demigods were supposed to have ADHD and Dyslexia, which Eddie and Jamie got, she only got ADHD but still. For some reason she _knew_ she was right, maybe it was because she want to believe that. Being a demigod was her fangirl dream, which fan didn't have that dream!

"Alice, wait!" yelled Eddie as he approach to Alice's locker. Alice shut her locker, really hard, making it sound through the entire corridor "Wow, someone is on a bad mood"

"Am I crazy?" asked Alice ignoring his last comment

"Yes" said Eddie and Alice slap him, not too hard, more on a joking way "Anyway, why do you ask?"

Instead of answering his question, she asked "Do you think that the Percy Jackson stories, about demigods and the Greek gods being real, do you think they are real, I mean that right now there are demigods, monsters, and thanks to the Mist we don't see it" she wasn't exactly sure how to ask this, it was difficult, even more if it was Eddie the one you were explaining to, but she could still use little references from the book since Jamie and she had explain some things, about the book, to him, on the past.

"You are seriously crazy" he said as they walked out of the school, school hours were already over, "how did the thought came to you, anyway"

"I don't know, I feel like this all could be real" she said, looking everywhere but Eddie "You could be a demigod"

"Ok, I really want to know where that came from?" asked Eddie

"Yours and Jamie's dyslexia and ADHD" they keep walking since Alice's house was a block and a half away from school. "I don't know, the thought just came to me"

"Ok, I always knew I had a weird friend" he joked, Alice laugh

"Yes, because you are nothing but normal" Alice tease but keep laughing. Both were so distracted to notice Jamie joining them.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Jamie

"Nothing" Alice and Eddie manage to say

"You two are weird" at Jamie's comment they laugh more, and Jamie just looked at them as if they were crazy. They arrive at Alice house but before they could enter Eddie said:

"The Ice cream shop is a few blocks away, and I want ice cream. Coming?" both girls nodded. They usually went to there, since Eddie was normally on a mood for ice cream. They keep walking making little chats, which was normally stupid crap that crosses their minds, until, suddenly, Eddie stopped abruptly and said "Why are you following us, Roger" the three friend turned around to see the boy in crutches, more scared than ever.

"I was... just" he found something interesting on his shoes because he couldn't stop looking at them "I just was making sure that-that you were safe" Roger said everything on one breath, which surprised Alice, how could the boy be scared of them, but then other thought cross her mind: _I just was making sure that you were safe_ had said Roger, what did he mean by that, why did he care that they were safe or not, but at the same time it all brought her back to the same thought, was her fiction book real. Roger was an example; he has crutches, as Grover used to wear when he was passing as a mortal and not a satyr. And satyrs are supposed to go all over the world looking for demigods, and making sure the monsters didn't kill them. In other words making sure they were safe, exactly what Roger had just said.

"_You. You_ were making sure we were safe? First, it is weird. And second why wouldn't we be safe, we are just going to the ice cream shop, there" said Eddie pointing to the ice cream shop, they were a few steps away, but they were still really close, they had arrive faster than what Alice had thought.

"I- I was just- May I join you?" asked Roger

_What? _muttered Eddie, but Jamie said:

"Of course" Jamie walked into the shop, with Roger at her heels, Eddie started following and Alice just stayed there, still with the same thoughts from earlier. She still found it quite impossible, but for some reason a little part of her brain told her it was true. And all her thought were in war. The big army who said it wasn't real against the small army that said it was real. Although the thought was small, it seemed to be winning.

Jamie's voice interrupted her thoughts "Alice. Are you coming or not" she left her thoughts aside, smile at her friend and nodded as she walked inside.

**...**

They were already seating on a table with their ice creams in front of them. Jamie had a chocolate mint one, Eddie a coffee (a strange flavour, but Eddie liked it) one, Roger had a chocolate one and finally, Alice got a lemon flavoured ice cream. They were all quiet, an awkward silence that was bothering Alice. For some reason it bother her way to much because it gave her time to think, which she clearly didn't want.

Roger was acting weird; he was observing a waitress as if she was going to turn into an evil monster and attack them. The waitress started approaching to their table, which freaked Roger out because he stood up and said "Guys, we have to leave. _Now!_"

"Dude, I haven't -" started saying Eddie but Roger grab his wrist and pulled him out, making Eddie throw his half-eaten ice cream, leaving no other option, to Alice and Jamie, than to follow. Alice couldn't help but notice that Roger had left his crutches.

Roger was running so fast that it was difficult to catch up. First, he was not running, he was galloping, like how goats do.

What was going on? Alice got no clue, until she turned around, the waitress was following them. Alice blinked and the waitress wasn't a woman on her mid-twenties, anymore, she was an _empousai,_ or at least she had imagine them like that when she read the books, kind of like a vampire with a leg shaped as a human leg and the other a brown leg with a donkey's hoof.

"Get in to" yelled Roger as he push them inside a cab. Before he climbs in, he saw a rock on the floor, he pick it up and throw it to the _empousai_, leaving her confuse. Roger started telling the cab direction's which Alice only caught those two word that fright her more _Long Island_.

The taxi ride was long, Roger didn't talk much, he continue glancing at the window like waiting for the _empousai_ to appear, Alice, Jamie, and Eddie, didn't talked either. Eddie and Jamie might be way too scared but Alice was process everything that was going on.

Roger told the driver to stop at Farm Road 3.141, at the base of a Hill. He hand him the money and told him to drive off. Up on the hill there was a girl with a bandana over her hair and a boy with curly dirty-blond hair, he seemed quite younger than the girl, maybe 14, while the girl seemed 17.

Suddenly the _empousai _appear from nowhere. Eddie started screaming, he hadn't seen it properly before, since roger had been pushing him into a taxi. Jamie had her moth wide open like if she was trying to scream, but couldn't. Alice was just paralysed. The _empousai_ hit Roger who felt flat into the grass, the girl with the bandana ran over where they were. She was holding a spear, and if it was something she did every day, she charged after it and when the spear hit her, it exploded into dust. The boy who had been on the hill to ran over to Roger and helped him stand up.

"Where on earth are we!" shouted Eddie, Alice already got an idea on where they were but it was only confirmed when the boy said:

"Camp Half-Blood"

* * *

**Well it turn to be longer than what I thought. I think I would stay up with this length per Chapter. I can tell you that the boy is and Oc and the girl... COME ON GUYS, YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS. And I'm having problems to create a quest, since I don't know what they could do. And the prophecy would be more difficult.**

**Could you help?**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating before, I'm so so so sorry. but here it is guys.**

**The whole idea about the quest and the idea of Octavian and all, you understand, was made by ****icesong180**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"_What!?_" yelled Jamie, quite loud

"I was meant to bring you all here, on summer, but it seems like we had to come here before" said Roger while he stood up "Camp Half-Blood is meant for the children of the gods with a-"

"We already know!" yelled Jamie and Alice

"Why are we here?" asked Jamie on a softer tone

"You are Demigods" said Roger as if it he was saying the most obvious thing.

"Not that can't be, I haven't even got dyslexia" said Alice trying to find an answer to all this

"How do you know so much about it" asked the girl. Alice still got her school bag over her shoulder, she started searching for something, when she took it out, it was her copy of The Battle of the Labyrinth, the forth book on the Percy Jackson series, the one she had been reading on the middle of the exam "Oh" was the only thing the girl could say

"All of it is Fiction, It can't be real and it is _not_ real" yelled Alice "This all is a dream, actually, a nightmare" even though she knew that deep down she wanted to believe she _was_ a demigod, that all she once fangirl about was real, it was a feeling she just couldn't fight with, as much as she wanted to. As she said so, a girl with straight dark hair and kaleidoscope eyes, she seemed around 13, came running. She was wearing a plain black tank top, a white mini-skirt and black sandals. Possible not the outfit you would wear at camp, but the girl looked gorgeous on it, the girl, herself, was beautiful.

"Sarah, why the hurry'" asked the boy

"I was looking for you, Daniel" said the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes, Sarah, as she hug him tightly and smile at him. She, just then, realised the new arrivals "Who are they" she asked turning to Daniel

"I still don´t know" he turned to look at Roger "What are their names?"

"We can talk, you know" said Alice

Daniel rolled his eyes and mouthed _Sorry_

"Jamie Cooley" said Jamie on an attempt to present herself, the rest followed

"Eddie White"

"Alice Stark" Alice said quite more calmed

"I should tell Chiron you are here" said Roger "Would you mind showing them around camp?" Roger looked at the campers around him, he sound a little confident but he seemed scare of the older girl, quite scare

"There is a battle coming on, we should train not 'show around camp', so no, I have to train" with that the girl turned around and walked away, spear already on her hand

"I would show Eddie-" started saying Roger but stopped when he saw Eddie. He was glowing and a caduceus appear on top of his head

_Hermes,_ whisper Alice

"Why are you all looking at me!" shouted Eddie, not realising what was happening. When he noticed he said: "This is what you so called _claim_, right" he said turning to look at Alice and Jamie, they nodded.

"Hail, Eddie White, son of Hermes, god of messengers and... thieves" said Roger, watching Eddie's reaction, it was quite funny

"Great" muttered Eddie

"I would show Eddie around camp, and show him his cabin" said Roger "Daniel, can you show Jamie around camp" Daniel, nodded. Sarah send a look on Jamie's direction "And, Sarah can-"

"I would take Alice, of course!" exclaimed Sarah, way too happy. She grabbed Alice arm and started pulling her away "Come on!" she shouted. Alice turn to her friends, as they looked at her funny, she muttered: _Help_

"So daughter of who?" asked Alice, once she escaped of Sarah's grip

"Aphrodite, duh" she said smiling

"How old are you?"

"13, you?"

"12. Are you and Daniel dating?"

"No" she said quite disappointed

Alice decide to change the subject, since she didn't want to hear about Sarah's problems, specially boy-problems, Alice wasn't exactly the best when it comes to that subject in particular "So... the girl from the hill-"

"Half-Blood Hill. Clarisse La Rue" corrected Sarah

"Yep. She mentioned something about a battle, what is it about... Gaea?" Alice asked remembering the Prophecy of Seven

"No, she is already defeated" said Sarah, still smiling. Alice wasn't understanding half of what she was saying, weren't the seven of the prophecy, going to close the Doors of Death, just now. And hadn't Percy and Annabeth just fallen into Tartarus? It seems like the books weren't on the correct time.

They arrive to a big white cabin. _Zeus_, thought Alice.

"This is the Zeus Cabin, only Jason Grace lives here..." like that they went on and on, with each cabin. Sarah wasn't exactly the best tour guide, since she kept talking about the guys who live in each cabin, and Alice wasn't exactly the best listener, her thoughts kept distracting her, she wanted to know more about this battle, and why exactly they were fighting.

**...**

"This is the dining pavilion. You should be seating there" said Sarah pointing to a table at the back "It is the Hermes Table, all the unclaimed people go there. Well it was nice to meet you, see ya" like that she left to a table full of girls applying makeup, and some serious good-looking guys

Alice walked over to the table Sarah mentioned; there she found Eddie and Jamie. She sat beside Eddie. Most of the tables weren't complete yet, as well as the Hermes one, there was just one guy seating there. As the pavilion started filling in, Chiron, Alice suppose, walked in. It was Mr. Brunner.

_Of course, he was,_ muttered Alice

"'Of course, he was', who?" asked Jamie. Alice pointed a Chiron, the centaur, and it took a while for Jamie to realized what was her friend talking about "Oh" she said "So he was actually Chiron all the time at school, and we didn't notice"

"Mr. Brunner is a centaur?" asked Eddie, Alice punch him on the head, like saying_ Duh _"Why do you always punch me?"

"I don't know, is funny"

"Not for me" said Eddie as he rubbed his head, Alice doubt that it had been that hard, she made it on a joking way, she didn't meant to hurt him

Alice turned to the Hermes kid seating next to him "I got an Aphrodite girl as a tour guide, and she wasn't exactly the best, especially since I heard about a battle and I asked her, but she didn't knew or she just didn't found it important enough to tell me"

"I'll go for the second one. Well, it is..." he, Connor Stoll, told her everything. Octavian, the Roman oracle or something like it, had decide to attack Camp Half Blood, since the first time he tried, Reyna had stop him an take away most of the Roman army, anyway, he still decide to attack, it didn't went well for them, but they took prisoners. Now, Octavian, had form a bigger army, and with a weird amulet, he made his army stronger. Some Romans were on Camp Half Blood side, but they had lost a lot of people fighting Gaea. Octavian had a strong army, and they had started to have doubts if they would be able to defeat them or not.

**...**

That night they had talked with Chiron and he had made them call/IM their parents, just to inform them they were at camp, safe.

At the camp fire, Jamie had been claimed. Being the daughter of Hades she had surprised everyone, especially a Goth boy who was no other than Nico Di Angelo and her Roman sister Hazel Levesque

Alice hadn't been claimed but she was fine with it. They told her she would have to stay at the Hermes cabin until she got claimed; she already knew that, obviously. Eddie was on the same cabin so it wasn't so awkward.

Right now she was on her bunk, the rest of the cabin asleep, looking at the ceiling, thinking on everything that had happen today. Just in one day she had discover so many thing, things that she never thought possible. She stared at the ceiling with her hands on the back of her head, exactly the same position she had been when she finish reading the Last Olympian, for the first time, she remembered reading until one in the morning just because she wanted to know the end. She had throw herself on her bed and look at the ceiling, exactly like now, thinking, thinking on everything that had happen on the book, imagining how would life be if she was a demigod. Now, she was at Camp Half Blood, at Cabin 11, being an unclaimed demigod, but she was a demigod, when she thought how life would be if she was a demigod, she clearly didn't knew that she would be able to learn that by herself, and not just imagine it.

* * *

**Ok, I want to clarify that Alice is 12 and Eddie and jamie 13.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating before. Chapter 4 is half done so it should be publish soon.**

**icesong180**** create the quest. (that would be reveled on a couple of Chapters)**

**REVIEW**

**-ImWritingInThisSec (or Alice, as you prefer)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guy!**

**I don't normally answer reviews through here. I would normally PM you, but let's make an exception, since I keep forgetting to answer this, so here it is**

**E. E. Terrill(I wish some thing like this would happen to me, but I probubly live too far north. I live in Minassota, less than a hour from the Canada border.) - Dude, at least you live on the States. I don't even live there. Hope you like this chapter**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"I don't think that is the best outfit for fighting-training" Alice told Sarah as they walked into the arena. Sarah was wearing a white tank top, a pink mini-skirt, and white sandals, while Alice was wearing yesterday's clothes: black ripped out jeans, her black worn out converse and her dark grey t-shirt had been replaced with an orange camp shirt, not exactly the colour she would wear but she didn't have more clothing, a part from the black hoddie she had been caring on her school bag.

Alice had met with Sarah just now, after archery class, where she sucked, by the way.

"Oh, you silly, I'm not going to train" she said giggling "I'm going to watch"

"Watch Daniel" corrected Alice

"Of course" she said as she made her way to the part where the Dionysus cabin was, where Daniel would be

Alice made her way to the Hermes kids. They weren't as much as she thought they would be, but you still had to stay alert when The Stolls were around.

Travis and Connor gave Alice and Eddie swords, so they could start training, learning, whatever it was. They taught them quite a lot of thing, always joking about it. After a while Eddie was sent to practise with Jamie, who had been trained by Nico, while Alice had been sent to a Demeter guy, Lucas, a 13 year old, good-looking guy, with dark straight hair, a beautiful shade of dark-brown eyes, a little bit taller than Alice but not by much.

"So, you are new, what's your name?" asked Lucas

"Alice. And you are Lucas, they already told me"

"Yep, that's me" he said and smile at her. He swing his sword, trying to catch Alice out of guard but Alice avoid Lucas blade, they continue charging at each other, and Alice, for some reason, couldn't stop laughing. After a while there was a little crowd around them. Alice didn't enjoy being watch, she wanted to end this but at the same time she didn't want to give up, she would not let Lucas win the fight.

Without realising what she was doing she knocked Lucas sword making it fell flat in the floor. She had the pit of her sword pressed on to Lucas chest, he looked amazed.

"For being a newbie you are a good fighter" he said as he pulled his hands up in surrender

"Actually, or I learn too fast or you are too bad" she said as she pull her sword away

"Nah, I think is because of that" he said pointing at Alice head. She was glowing red and a boar had appeared on top of her head. The glowing started shining more, and suddenly Alice was in full armour, a brand new sword on her hand, her light brown eyes seemed a little bit reddish (but they had already been like it while she was fighting with Lucas). She looked up, stared at the boar for a minute or so, while everybody stared at her, she looked down, closed her eyes and muttered: _Ares_

Chiron appeared, from Zeus-knows-where, and stared at Alice before saying "Hail Alice Stark daughter of Ares, god of war" the glowing disappear, followed by the symbol.

Alice whispered to Lucas, who was standing next to her, "Do Ares kids are always claimed like this?" she gestured at herself, referring to the armour and all "Because I've never read how Ares kids are claimed, so is it normal?"

"I don't know, never saw it before, I suppose it is" Lucas whispered back

"Clarisse, would you take Alice to her new cabin" said Chiron, he didn't asked just command

Clarisse step out of the crowd "Come on, newbie"

**...**

After going to the Hermes cabin and grab Alice belongings, a t-shirt and her school bag, they had head to the Ares cabin, where half on her new sibling where already there, waiting for her. Most of them were guys, just other two girls.

The Ares cabin was completely red, bigger than it looks like and with thousand of weapons hanging all around the cabin, such as spears, swords, daggers, etc.

"So... newbie-"started saying Clarisse but Alice cut her off

"Alice"

Clarisse ignored her "Newbie. That is your bunk" she said pointing to an empty bunk, Alice move to it and tossed her thing, then she sat and look at Clarisse "Now, your schedule would change. You haven't got archery in the morning, with the Hermes kids, anymore. You've got sword fighting- "

"And then sword fighting again" interrupted Alice

"Yes, you do" Clarisse said "Then you have to go to this riding Pegasus thing, and... you should just follow us"

"Great, I think" muttered Alice, as she watched Clarisse leave the Cabin. On Alice right, there was another bunk; a girl was seating crossed leg, listening to music with her IPod, so loud that Alice could make out what song was playing: _Welcome to My Life_ by _Simple Plan. _The girl, seemed 13 or 14, she had short, a little bit under her elbow, light brown choppy hair, just like Alice but Alice's was darker, brown eyes, and she seemed really athletic. She was wearing a plain red tank top, black shorts and black sneakers. There was a sword by her bed

"Hey" said Alice, the girl didn't answer "Hey!" shouted Alice, the girl looked up and took out her ear buds.

"Hey" she said "The newbie, right" seems like she hadn't been paying attention when Alice had walked in

"What with 'newbie', can't you call by my name" Alice said

"I don't know your name" the girl said as she puts her IPod on her drawer

"Nor do I know yours" said Alice "Alice, by the way"

"Emma. Well at least there is one more girl here, Alice" with that Emma left the cabin, leaving Alice alone, the rest of the cabin had left when Clarisse had.

**...**

After lunch time Alice wanted to return to her cabin, and accidentally went to the Hermes one where she found Eddie

"Hi, Alice" said Eddie "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I got confuse I was heading to the Ares cabin" she said as she started walking away "See you later, Eddie"

"See you"

On her way out she bump with a guy, she was quite sure she already knew.

"Sorry" he said, then he realised who it was and said "hey"

"Lucas, what's up" she said as she walked with him, not quite sure where she was going just following him

"Not much. You?" he asked

"Not much either" she answered "This is all exactly how I imagine it" she randomly said, he looked confuse, and Alice couldn't help but notice that he was cute when he was confuse "Camp I mean" That didn't quite help since Lucas still looked confuse.

"How that _you_ 'imagine it like this'? Do you already knew about camp?" he asked

"Have you heard about the Percy Jackson series?" she asked, he nodded. She didn't say more, hoping he would understand what she meant. It took him a while but he finally got it.

"You've read the books!" he shouted

"Yep" she said popping the 'p' "I love the series, but I found quite stupid, I mean, the Mist makes that the mortals don't see anything, about the demigod world, but then you go to a library and buy the books and learn everything about it"

"Yeah…" he said and gave her a little side smile "I really don't know why are Percy's stories published, is like giving the whole world every single detail about our demigod world"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. He nodded so she went on "Is Olympus really on the Empire State?"

"Yes. I've never been there though, never got a quest either" he said a little disappointed

"Oh" said Alice, she didn't know how much time had Lucas been at Camp Half Blood but she was sure it had been for a while. If he hadn't got a quest what chance did she got. "So do we have Capture the Flag this Friday?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah. It is Athena vs. Ares. Athena's got Poseidon, Hermes, Demeter…" Lucas aid as they continue walking. He explained her all about Capture the Flag, and how some Romans join them, even though they said that they preferred their War Games.

**…**

They were at the Camp fire, already after dinner. Lucas had left to seat by his cabin, after spending most of the afternoon walking around camp with Alice. She sat alone, not so far away from her cabin but still alone, hearing the beautiful singing of the Apollo kids, but with horrible camp songs.

Alice spot Lucas, who point at the Boy seating next to him and muttered: _He can't sing. _Shelaughs a little as she felt someone seating next to her. She turned around to see her curly haired friend, Jamie, smiling quite much.

"So... You and that guy, Lucas," she said pointing on Lucas direction "what's going on, I saw you walking together, really close. And you never smile like that with any guy" Alice hadn't notice but she was smiling like crazy "So what's going on?" she asked

Alice smile disappear, and she whisper "Here comes the teasing" she took a deep breath and said, now, more loudly "Are you sure you aren't an Aphrodite girl"

* * *

**This was longer than my other Chapters. And if you are wondering, the PJO/HoO characters would eventually show up, but this story is more about the Ocs, so they would only appear for a while and then disappear. **

**I was going to put Sarah, there on the last part, but since Jamie hadn't appear much I decide to put her there.**

**Do you think something would happen between Alice and Lucas, or should Alice be with other guy?**

**REVIEW**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is filler Chapter, I'm so sorry. But I'm trying to write the Prophecy, and seriously guys, on Friday I stayed 3 hours trying to write the Prophecy. I made 5 points, of thing that would happen on the story and they were supposed to be the Prophecy lines. And, so far, I've only got a line.**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 5**

It was already Friday, after dinner, you could hear loud cheers. Capture The Flag. Athena had made an alliance with Poseidon –duh–, Hades, Hermes, Apollo and Demeter. Most of them powerful cabins, but, on Poseidon, there was only one, Percy Jackson. Hades was, now, three, with Jamie joining them and Hazel, Roman, staying at camp. Ares had made alliance with all the cabins left, Zeus –Jason Grace–, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hecate, Iris and all the other minor gods. Surely, Ares hadn't got exactly the best campers, Aphrodite probably would not even take part of it, maybe only Piper Mclean, their head counsellor, Dionysus were just four kids, and the most athletic one was a 14 year old, Daniel, you can imagine the rest.

Clarisse, Mark and Frank Zhang run into the dining pavilion carrying a red 10 foot tall banner, which Alice supposed, was the flag. The Romans were staying at the cabins of their same parents, obviously, now on their Greek name, but they were still doing their own training.

From the opposite, from where Clarisse had walked in, side of the pavilion appear a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

_Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom_, thought Alice

Annabeth, with two guys, which Alice supposed one was Malcolm, were caring another banner but this one was grey and it had an olive tree and an owl on it.

Chiron said the rules, which most of the campers already knew. There was no killing or maiming, most of the kids at the Ares Cabin weren't happy by it. Chiron would be referee with Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter.

"Arm yourselves!" yelled Chiron and he spread his hands and suddenly the tables were covered with sword, spears, shields and helmets, all the cabins who were allied to Ares had helmets with a red horsehair plumes on top, while the Athena's were blue. Alice just couldn't stop thinking that this was exactly as on _The Lighting Thief_, the first book on the series.

She saw her cabin mates grabbing shields and helmets but taking their own sword, spears, and Frank, his bow. Alice just stayed there looking at them. Paralysed, just staring. She thought that she hadn't met any of the heroes she had read about, she had only talked with Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, when she had been looking for Jamie, and with Frank Zhang since he was on his same cabin, but no more.

"Alice! Grab a helmet!" Emma's voice rang on her ear. She quickly grab one, a shield and pull of her own sword, most of her cabin used spears but she prefer swords. Hers was a 3 feet long bronze sword, nothing special but it was better than the sword she had used when she first arrive. She ran to meet with Emma

"So what do I do?" she asked

"Clarisse said you would be Border Patrol, since you are a newbie" Emma said as she kept marching north, while the Athena allies marched south.

Alice had no idea what was a border patrol, sure she remember hearing that before, but just couldn't remember what it was "What is Border Patrol?" she asked

"You actually don't do anything" Emma said, "You stand by the creek and keep the blues, Athena allies, away"

Easy, she supposed

**...**

She was bored.

Yes, it was easy, but she was bored as hell.

The game had already started and she was alone just standing on the creek without doing anything. Alice could hear campers yelling all around the woods, having fun, while _she_ was standing there doing_ nothing._ The scene was so familiar for some reason. Oh, now, Alice remembered, the first time that Percy Jackson had played Capture the Flag he had been border patrol too. And he had been standing doing nothing, too, until Clarisse and other Ares kids had appear and attack him. Obviously that would not happen to her, she was on Ares side, and it would be stupid to attack one of your own (especially if it was your half-sister).

She noticed one of the blue team approaching; she swung her sword and knocked the person's helmet, he continue running glancing backward, Alice didn't react and he didn't notice her, because he bump into Alice falling on top of her. It was Lucas.

"Hey" he said as his cheeks turned slightly pink, and Alice could say hers were the same.

"Hey" their noses were touching, since Alice never actually put her helmet on, she had leave it beside her. She could feel his breath against hers as she stared at his eyes. They were just brown, but Alice found them the most beautiful shade of dark brown. He stood up and helped her stand up, she heard yelling as she saw a boy with pointy ears and a stupid smile holding high the grey banner and running across the creek in to, Alice supposed, friendly territory. The guy was no other than, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.

"Whoa!" yelled Leo as the owl, sign of Athena, changed in to a fire sign, representing Hephaestus. Alice heard cheers. They had won.

"Leo Valdez did it again. Whoa!" kept yelling Leo. A beautiful girl, with choppy dark hair, emerged from the shadows and gave Leo a hug. Alice supposed it was Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. Everybody was now on the creek, the red side cheering and the blue one not so much, specially the Athena cabin

"Sorry, about that" said Lucas

"It doesn't ma-" she was saying but was cut off when she heard someone from behind say:

"Hi" Alice quickly turned around. It was just Eddie.

"Hi" they hadn't talk much lately. Every time they say each other was like this: '_Hi, how's your day,' 'great, yours?' 'The same' 'Good, see you later'_

"So you won" he said as he smiled at Alice. She at first didn't got what he was talking about, but soon she realized he was referring to capture the Flag

"I wouldn't say _I_ won. I pretty much stayed here alone doing nothing" Alice grinned but it quickly faded away when she saw Lucas walking away awkwardly

"I did pretty much the same. Seems like being a newbie isn't exactly the best" He said "But I wasn't alone, Jamie was there too"

"Lucky you!" said Alice as they started walking to the campfire with the rest of the campers. "Where's Jamie, anyway?"

"I have no idea; I saw her leave with a girl with golden eyes. It was quite weird. I've never seen someone with that colour of eyes" he said. His face was priceless. It was surprised, scared and confuse

"It must be Hazel, her half sister" she said

"She's got a half-sister?" he asked, and Alice couldn't help but laugh. This boy knew everything there was to know about Jamie Cooley, but he didn't knew she's got a half-sister and a half-brother

"Eddie! You've got 10 half-sibling, I'm quite sure of it. She has got a half-sister and a half-brother, which both aren't from this time" she said leaving Eddie even more confused "Remembered when I told you about the book, that there was this boy who was from 1940's and was only 13 or so, by now" he nodded "Well that is her half-brother, Nico Di Angelo. Her sister was brought back from the death by Nico, her name is Hazel Levesque"

"How do you know so much?" he asked, still trying to process everything Alice had just said

"Because I read. Not as you" she smirked "And I have already talked with them"

"You are weird," he said, randomly

"You've already said that, before that _empousai_ attacked us. Remembered 4 days ago, before we discover this," she said gesturing to camp

"Yeah... but you are still weird" he smiled at her

"I know that" she said as both of them sat together at the campfire. After 2 days of barely talking to each other, they were finally talking properly, not just a _'hey what's up'_, and nor Alice, nor Eddie knew that they had lost so much from the others life just in two days. So they begin to catch up, as the best friends they were.

**I'll try to update soon. And I will try for the prophecy to be, at least, good.**

**REVIEW**

**ImWritingInThisSec**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the Crap of Prophecy. But it was getting on my nerves. **

**I had been having some trouble uploading the Chapters. **

**Well I finally decide to Change POV. Instead of focusing on Alice, I decide it would be a good change especially because I couldn't do this Chapter if I didn't change it.**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 6**

Eddie woke up by someone yelling.

_The Stolls_, was his first thought. Yeah, he might be the newbie but he quickly learnt that normally where there was trouble, The Stolls were part of it

He saw a blonde shouting at them. She had stormy grey eyes, and it seemed like if she was going to kill Connor and Travis just by looking at them, she was... wet, from head to toe. Either she had decided to take a shower fully clothed or it had been The Stolls. Either way, he couldn't care less, but he still was trying to remember who the girl was. Eddie was sure he had seen her before but just couldn't picture where.

He grabbed some clothes from his drawer. With Alice they had treat one of the Hecate kids to magically made their clothes appear on their drawers, so they could stop using Camp T-shirt and the clothing they had arrive with.

He grabbed a green t-shirt with a black and white happy face on the middle, a pair of grey shorts, and his green converse. He made his way to the bathroom, lucky him, no one was there. He took a quick shower and changed into the outfit he had chosen.

When he walked out, the blonde, who now he remembered as Annabeth, had left. And so did The Stolls. The only ones left where a girl and two boys.

"Your girlfriend is waiting for you" said one of the boys, Samuel. Eddie was confused, as far as he knew he didn't have a girlfriend. So who was waiting for him?

"I'm not his girlfriend, you idiot!" Alice voice echoed on the cabin. She was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, black short-shorts, and black converse.

_Typical Alice,_ thought Eddie, _Always wearing black_

"Are you going to stay there, or are you coming" said Alice as she started leaving the cabin, motion him to follow her, and so he did

"Hey! Why so fast?" asked Eddie as he finally catch up with Alice

"I'm hungry. And I really don't like your cabin mates" was her only answer. They made their way to mess hall.

There weren't a lot of kids, maybe because it wasn't summer, yet. Or, because it was a little bit early. They made their way to Jamie, who was seating alone at the Hades table.

Hades. Eddie still couldn't picture Jamie as Hades' daughter. He was the god of death or of the underworld, he wasn't quite sure, and Jamie was a little bit cheerful to be the daughter of the underworld god, though the dark clothes could say other way.

Jamie had her curly brown hair on a side pony tail, her dark brown eyes didn't seemed so dark on the light, her olive skin seemed to be shinning, and Eddie couldn't help but see every single detail on her. She was wearing a dark-blue t-shirt and black shorts. Eddie smiled at her, a warm smile, Jamie smiled back, but he wasn't sure if it was directed to him or Alice.

"What's up?" asked Alice as she sat across from Jamie, Eddie wanted to sit next to Jamie but decide otherwise and sat beside Alice.

"Not much, I feel lonely at my cabin. It feels empty" said Jamie. Eddie didn't know how to answer to that. He was the son of Hermes; his cabin was one of the most crowded ones, just with Apollo on top. Though he still remembered how he felt every day after school. His mum wouldn't be at home, she would be working. So he had to stay alone, and even make his own food if his mum still didn't arrive. Of course through the years, he had got used to it, but he still wished that his mother could have been there, at least once.

"You are three" said Alice "Look over there, he is just one" she pointed at a table near the Zeus one. There was just one guy there. He had black jet hair, and sea green eyes. There was a girl seating next to him, though. She was the blonde from the morning, the one yelling at the Stolls, Annabeth. Eddie remembered Alice and Jamie talking at school about Percabeth, which soon he found it was Percy and Annabeth, so he guessed the guy was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

"Right... But I still feel lonely" said Jamie. The whole, which was just 5 kids, Demeter cabin walked in, and Eddie notice Alice looking and smiling at a guy with straight dark hair and dark-brown eyes "Yeah... Alice! He clearly isn't noticing you staring" said Jamie, which made Eddie laugh. Alice took, her cabin walking in, as a chance to walk away and avoid anything else Jamie was about to say. Though, Eddie saw her cheeks turning slightly pink, which was rare of Alice. He had never seen her blush before.

"She so likes him" murmured Jamie

**...**

He had improved in sword fighting, he still couldn't beat Alice but he was getting better. On his way out he met with Roger, they hadn't talk much lately, but he was his closest friend who wasn't a girl.

"Hi. Seems like you are getting better at sword fighting" Roger said, like reading his old thoughts. He spotted Daniel, walking into the Strawberry field with the rest of his cabin and the Demeter cabin, too. He wave at him.

"Hi. Yeah I think so" Eddie answered, they continue walking until they were near the archery class. That was Eddie's next class, he sucked at it. Chiron, Mr. Brunner, he still didn't knew how to call him, was there teaching some other kids. Eddie stood there watching as some Apollo kids were doing all of it perfect, so he didn't notice a girl, glancing backward, running on his way. The last thing he saw was red hair. Then he was on the floor.

"I'm so sorry" said a girl's voice, the one who had bump with him, which was now standing up. She held her hand for him, who gracefully took it. The girl didn't let go his hand, and Eddie started getting nervous, especially since the girl started throwing green smoke from her mouth.

"What the hell! Let me go!" yelled Eddie, the girl didn't pay him attention "What is she doing!?" asked Eddie

"She is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our Oracle" said Roger as Chiron appeared and a little crowd form around them

"She only does that when she is about to say a prophecy" said Chiron. Eddie was sure he had heard Alice and Jamie talking about that name before. But when Chiron said prophecy he started to panic.

"_Head west and the magic goddess should help_. _The free one will guide you north_. _Returning to the beginning, which is the forth. His force of power is what you seek. And free them, from the one who wills revenge._" said Rachel, clearly not in her voice. And what the hell did the Prophecy meant? He had no idea. Was that one of the worst Prophecy he had heard? Yeah, kind of. The smoke stopped, Eddie feel relieve since she dropped her grip to, but suddenly the girl collapsed.

"What the hell was that!?" yelled Eddie

"Language, kid" said Chiron, he knelt a grabbed Rachel "Roger, counsellors meeting" Roger nodded and ran away "Follow me, Eddie" said Chiron as he started galloping away. Eddie didn't had other option than to follow

**...**

A Ping Pong table.

That was the awesome head quarters of Camp Half Blood. Eddie was seating in between Chiron and a-now-conscious Rachel. He was terrified.

The head counsellors of each cabin started walking in. He didn't know half of them. The Stolls, Percy and Annabeth were the last to walk in.

"Hey! Eddie, what are you doing here? I thought that it was just counsellors" said Travis Stoll as he took his seat beside Connor. Eddie didn't answer; he just stared at all of them. Terrified.

"Why so scared, little kid" said Connor. Of course, if it hadn't been on that moment Eddie would have yelled at them and tell them that he wasn't a little kid. But right now, he could only think about the green smoke and the 'prophecy' Rachel Elizabeth Dare had said.

He calmed himself and managed to say something "Why am I here?" he asked Chiron

"Because of your quest" he said

"What!?" everyone said. Even Sleepy Clovis

"The Prophecy Rachel said. It was meant for you. You have a quest. And it might have to do with, what we had been discussing lately. Octavian's amulet." Said Chiron

"How do you know is meant for him?" asked Butch

"When Rachel touched him. She started chanting the prophecy" said Roger who was standing at the corner of the room.

"What did it said?" asked Will Solace, son of Apollo. He looked at Eddie.

"I don't know" he said "I wasn't paying attention to it. I was trying to get off her grip and trying to make sense of the green smoke from her mouth" All eyes turned to Rachel.

"Since when I remember the Prophecies, I always collapsed and forget. So don't look at me" said Rachel. _So helpful_, Eddie thought

"_Head west and the magic goddess should help_. _The free one will guide you north_." Roger paused "That's all I remember"

"_Returning to his beginning, which is the forth. His force of power is what you seek. And free them, from the one who wills revenge" _said Chiron

"The first part and last part seemed out of place. It doesn't rhyme" muttered Will

"Anyway, how on earth does that had to do with Octavian's force of power –amulet" said Percy

"Well, we know that his amulet was created by Hecate, the magic goddess, but it was hidden ages ago, so we don't exactly know how he got it. But the first line says _Head east and the _magic goddess_ should help. _See?_ Magic goddess_" said Rachel

"And Percy, on the exact same words you said it: Octavian's _force of power_. _His force of power is what you seek_" said Annabeth "But the last line seems out of place"

"Well if it is his quest? Would he accept it or not, because I left Lucas taking care of the plants and he is the worst at it" said Miranda, from Demeter Cabin

"Would you accept the quest?" asked Chiron and all eyes landed on Eddie. He was afraid and wanted to run away from al the stares.

"Uh...well...uh" he just couldn't say anything, there weren't words for it. He wanted, but at the same time he would like to be back at home. Not this 'home'. Home, where we would wait for his mum for hours and didn't have to care about monsters appearing and killing him. But he wanted to go too. He didn't want to stay here all the time. He wanted to go out. "Do I have to go alone?" he asked

"You can take two people with you" said Chiron. That helped, if he was going to go, he wouldn't want to be alone. He would like someone who would be there to help him.

"Can you answer!" shouted Clarisse

"Yes" whispered Eddie

"You accept it?" asked Chiron, either he hadn't hear Eddie or just wanted to confirm what he had said.

"Yes" said Eddie quite louder. All eyes were focused on him once more, and he started to regret his answer.

**School is starting soon, March actually, and I'm planning to get to Chapter 10 by then. Hope I do it. **

**This is longer than the other. It was going be longer, but decide to cut it. **

**Happy Valentine's Day! (For those who have someone to celebrate it with) (If you don't; they said is the day of friendship or something like it too, so...I'm your friend)**

**I know is not my best chapter, but there are 8 reviews so far, can we make that a 10**

**REVIEW**

**ImWritingInThisSec**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**icesong180:**** Since it was your idea the quest, I have to clarify that I change some things. You probably already noticed it. But the whole thing that was supposed to happen with Roger was removed. Don't get me wrong I did like it. But I've got another idea for that thing in particular**

**NOW PLEASE READ [I'm talking to you people who tend to don't read the Authors Note]**

**On the last Chapter the quest said **_**Head EAST**_**, right? I change it, now is **_**head WEST**_**, ok? I will Edit it, though.**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 7**

"You want us to do _what_!?" asked Alice

Eddie had been asked with whom he would want to go to the quest with; he had answer without thinking twice. He wasn't sure if his friends would want to, but he could only hope for the best.

"Please go on the quest with me" pleaded Eddie, all the counsellors; Chiron and Mr. D –who had just arrived– were looking at them

"_What!?_" once more, Alice asked

"A quest, newbie. He wants you to go with him" Clarisse said, obviously irritated by Alice

"Gods, Clarisse! Is it so difficult to say Alice? A-L-I-C-E. Not 'newbie'!" Alice yelled and made air quotes when she said _newbie_

"Newbie" muttered Clarisse

"ALICE! A-L-I-C-E!" yelled Alice once more

Before Clarisse could say anything else, Chiron said "Anyway, would you accept to go?"

"Um... yes?" said Jamie who hadn't been saying anything so far, she tend to do that a lot. Hide on the shadows and make everyone forget she was there.

"Thanks Jamie" muttered Eddie who was still seating next to Chiron and Rachel "Alice?" he asked, she knew this girl would do anything to seem brave, he knew she wanted everyone to believe she was braver than what they thought she was. He saw a little bit of doubt on her eyes, but it quickly fade away and he could see happiness.

"Yes. I would like to go" with a confident smile, she said, but Eddie knew better, it was fake. Alice was as terrified as he was. But Jamie seemed even more terrified than both of them. He felt sorry for her, and couldn't help but feel that all of this had been his fault.

"Ok, it had been settled. Eric, tomorrow Argus would take you as far as the bus terminal on Manhattan and blah, blah, blah" said Mr. D, Eddie rolled his eyes when he called him Eric.

"Mr. D, they don't even know where they have to go" said Nico Di Angelo.

"Well, Noah, it says _head west_. They have to go west. Duh!"

"Magic Goddess? So Hecate, my mother" said Lou Ellen "Well I know that she lives on West Virginia"

"West and Magic Goddess! Well Argus would take you to the bus terminal on Manhattan tomorrow and then you are all by yourselves" said Mr. D "No questions, well get going and pack!"

Eddie notice that Chiron hadn't say anything since Jamie and Alice had arrive, he was sure something was bothering him, but he decide to don't say anything about it.

"Come on, Eddie. You got us on this and now you are going to explain, since I didn't quite understood what they were saying" said Alice as she pull him out of the Big House, Jamie was nowhere to be found

**...**

"Eddie! Wake up" Alice voice wasn't exactly what Eddie wanted to hear first thing on the morning.

"I'm up!" yelled Eddie

"You skipped breakfast. I brought you and apple" said Alice as she tossed him an apple

"I was hoping to skip all day"

"Well it didn't work. We should be leaving in an hour or so"

"Do we have to go" said Eddie as he covered his face with the pillow

"Well, you accept, so I suppose" said Alice

"Where is Jamie?" asked Eddie

"Outside"

"Why didn't she came in?"

"I don't know. But, hey, I got this dagger that turns into a sword. It would be easier to hide it from the mortals and I've got a dagger and a sword all in one. Is amazing" said Alice, quite cheerful "Jamie's got a way of summoning her sword from the ground or something like it"

"And how am I going to hide my sword from the mortals, may I ask?"

"The mortals won't see it. They would see a stick or something like it. Remember? The Mist?"

"Oh right" said Eddie, who was falling asleep again

"Get up!" yelled Alice as she hit Eddie with a pillow. Eddie answered by hitting Alice with a pillow too "No, seriously, get up" said Alice as she grabbed Eddie's hand and pull him out of his bed, falling flat into the floor, but obviously taking Alice with him. Alice felled beside him, and neither one of them could stop laughing. Eddie knew Alice wasn't one to laugh at a lot of thing but for some reason he manage to make her laugh whatever the circumstances were. It might have something to do with Hermes, maybe?

Just when they weren't laughing so hard, Jamie walked in "Alice what is taking you- Why are you both on the floor?" asked the daughter of Hades.

Alice started to stand up while she said "I pull Eddie out of his bed, but he fall into the floor taking me with him" Jamie looked more than confuse now, and Eddie couldn't help than to find it cute.

"Anyway, come on Alice. Eddie, change your clothes we would be waiting outside" said Jamie as she pulled Alice outside

"Hurry Up" said Alice as she walked away

**...**

"So about you three going on a quest, was true?" asked Sarah

"Yep" answered Alice, who had become a real good friend of Sarah Witt. Aphrodite and Ares, who could have imagine that? At least not Eddie.

"Well I hope you don't die" said Sarah

"I hope the same" said Eddie. They were already on Half-Blood hill waiting for Argus, Chiron by their side. Chiron had given them some Ambrosia and Nectar, which supposedly was for healing, though they couldn't eat much of it or they would kill themselves.

He still couldn't believe that they were sending two 13 years old and a 12 years old into a quest, all by themselves, with some monsters attacking them every once in a while just to get back a freaking amulet that gives power to the enemy. What kind of Camp was that?

"Well, children, Argus is here" said Chiron. Eddie had heard that Argus was supposed to have eyes on all his body but Eddie didn't know how to confirm that. He saw plenty of eyes on his head, though.

"Wait!" Lucas voice was heard. He ran to the top of the hill and said "Good luck, and don't die"

_Why everybody says the same_, thought Eddie

Lucas choked hands with him, hugged Jamie, and hugged way tighter Alice and whispered something on her ear. Then he ran off.

"Awww. You two are so adorable" said Sarah, who apparently was still there

"Shut up!" yelled Alice, as she waved at Chiron and ran into the white SUV that Argus would be taking them to the city with

"I always say the same to Alice," said Jamie to Sarah, who just smiled at her, hugged her and ran off into the cabins direction. Jamie waved at Chiron and ran into the white SUV, too.

"Stay Safe" said Chiron as he gesture him to go with his friends. Eddie did what he said but he clearly heard him muttered something like 'Why can't I get the time to train them better'.

Eddie climbed into the car and sat beside Jamie who was saying something to Alice, who kept telling her to shut up.

Their quest had begun.

And this, clearly, was going to be a long trip.

**I know that the whole friendship of Aphrodite and Ares already happen. But if you remember, Eddie hasn't read the books so he doesn't know. Ok?**

**Not my best Chapter, I know. And the last part, if you have notice was kind of made on a rush, I'm so sorry.**

**I plan on getting to Chapter 10 before March, remember? I plan on keeping up with it.**

**And do you like the new summary? I think is better than the last one, but I still want the other one.**

**REVIEW**

**ImWritingInThisSec**


	8. Chapter 8

**First I don't live on the States so I don't know where there are bus terminals or if there are not, I try to make a little research, though. I didn't receive any review for last Chapter :( I'm sad.**

**Well...**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Messenger, war and dead, Jamie was sure it wasn't exactly the best crew.

They had got onto the busses, and had had a very normal trip. Nothing happened and Jamie was fine with it. She of course would not admit it but she was afraid. Afraid of everything. She didn't liked monsters, and surely would prefer to run away rather than fight them.

They were now on West Virginia, and Eddie was being their guide. Lou Ellen had tell them were supposedly their mother lives, and Eddie seemed to know exactly where it was.

_It might be because he is the travellers' god son,_ thought Jamie

They had been walking for an hour or so. Jamie wasn't sure anymore. Eddie had said that Hecate's place was supposed to be near the bus station but it, clearly, wasn't. Her foots were hurting, her backpack seemed to get heavier every second, and she was hungry as hell. They had left camp after breakfast and by now it was getting dark.

Eddie and Alice were walking in front of her, discussing something. They had been always like that, really close. Jamie had arrived a year ago at school and her first thought was that they were dating. After a while she learned they weren't dating and never had. Though, she still thinks that they could be more than _just_ friends.

"It should be here, on a couple of blocks more" said Eddie, Jamie was hoping he said something like 'Hey we are here' or 'Let's stop to eat'

"Eddie, you said that when we left the bus" said Alice "Are you sure you aren't lost"

"I'm not lost. Is right this way"

They walked for a couple of minutes. They were walking through a street with a lot of shops; Eddie abruptly stopped and said "Is here" he said pointing to a shop that read _'Aunt H. Magic and Poisons Shop'._ The shop looked old, but amazing all at the same time. It was little; located almost at the end of the street, the bricks had things written on them, just as the Hecate cabin at Camp, for sure this _was_ Hecate's place Plus _Magic and Poisons_ and _Aunt H._ Were enough prove, at least for Jamie.

"So what are we going to do, go in or stay here" said Alice

"Come on" said Eddie as he walked inside, they follow him. Jamie was amazed, the place was incredible. There were shelves with bottle with weird liquids inside, which she supposed were Poisons. There were a lot of books, Alice grabbed one of them and as she opened it she looked puzzled at it then she murmured "I can't read this" Jamie had the urge to know what it said but just when she was about to grab one of the books, a women's voice was heard

"Oh, hi" said the women, she looked around her mid twenties, and she had purple eyes, they didn't seemed quite real "How lovely, I haven't got much visitors lately"

"Hecate?" asked Jamie

"Yeah, of course, my dear demigods. You are half-bloods, right?" she asked. Jamie was sure this woman shouldn't ask this kind of questions to any person who walks through the door. A normal mortal would think she was crazy, but it must have been because they called her Hecate, she might have other name for her mortal costumers.

"Um... Yeah" answered Eddie

"Well that is even lovelier. I haven't got any Demigod visit in ages, well apart from my own daughter, Lou Ellen. Do you know her?" asked Hecate

"Yeah... She guide as here. We are on a quest" said Jamie

"Oh... How may I help you, then?" the goddess said, but before any of them could say something she added "I see you are hungry. Come on, I have plenty of food" None of them argue, and Jamie was glad they were finally going to eat. Hecate guided them to a tiny door that soon was the normal-size. Inside of it there was a big table, Hecate spread her hands and suddenly there was all kind of food. Jamie could have been drooling. "Please, eat" said the goddess

The three friends sat on one side of the big table, while the goddess sat across from them. As they sat 4 plates appeared where they were seating and the goddess motioned them to serve whatever they wanted, of course, they did.

When they were already eating, so far in silence, Alice said "So, have you heard about this guy Octavian, who has got some amulet that gives him power, which was created by you. And by the way, the food is awesome"

"Thanks. That Roman guy, right?" they nodded.

_So even the gods have heard of him_, thought Jamie

"Well I really don't know how he got the amulet. But since I created it I can tell you that he plans on using a lot more of his power on... 8 days"

_That is so helpful_, thought Jamie

"So in one week he plans on attacking Camp Half Blood" said Eddie who, now was happy enjoying a piece of cake

"Yeah" said the goddess of Magic

"Do you like sense what he is going to do with it?" asked Jamie, she clearly couldn't understand how the goddess knew that the amulet would be use, at its maximum power, on 8 days. It seemed so unreal. But what had been normal in this past week, she discovered that the series she had been reading since she was 9 were real. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and a lot of the heroes were real, there did was a titan war, the battle between Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter had been stopped by Reyna, there did was a war in Greece against Gaea. And through half of all this things she and Alice had been screaming '_SPOILER!' _

"Well I can sense it. I know that he is hiding on the abandoned fourth legion" said the goddess

"Fourth Legion? What's that?" asked Eddie. Jamie had the urge to punch him right now, Alice and her clearly need to teach him a little of thing. This boy was supposed to be the quest leader and knew quite less about this than what the two girls knew.

"Would explain you later" said Alice to Eddie. Then she turned to the goddess "Now, 8 days, then they would attack Camp Half Blood. He had his troops on an abandoned old legion. And since all his power comes from an amulet, we have to get to the fourth legion, find Octavian take away his amulet, so his troops would be weak and won't be able to attack Camp Half Blood"

"You have to do all that?" asked Hecate

"Well, kind of" said Jamie, who had lost her appetite when Alice started listing everything they had to do. Just the thought, that there might be quite a lot of monster on Octavian's troops, was freaking, Jamie, out. How much she wished she could escape of all this. She wished she was back home, not even in camp, at her house with her mum. She had only accept it, the quest because Eddie was her friend, but she was terrified

"Do you, possibly, know where this fourth legion is located?" asked Eddie

"Let me think... in... Ohio" said Hecate

"Ohio! Now we have to go all the way to Ohio!" said Alice who clearly wasn't happy by this

"You can stay here tonight" offered the goddess with a warm smile "You can leave tomorrow, I can look for transportation"

"That is so kind of you" said Jamie, though, she wasn't sure if there were more rooms in this place, from the outside it seemed so little but she had been surprised by this dining room, so she could expect more rooms.

"I think we could stay here tonight" said Eddie "And Alice you can explain me what a legion is"

"Well that's great!" exclaimed the goddess. Jamie wondered if she could be the goddess of happiness too. She was so cheerful "Come here, I would show you your rooms" they stood up and once more, the goddess spread her hands and all the food and dishes were gone.

Hecate guided them to another door, she opened it and a large corridor was shown. The corridor was old fashionable and it had a lot of doors, which Jamie supposed were the bedrooms. Hecate guide each one two a different room. The bedrooms were old fashionable too, and each one had their own bathroom, so you could say the bedrooms were enormous, because they _were_.

_This obviously is bigger than what it looks like_, thought Jamie

**Like I've tell you, school is starting on March. I'm going into my first year of Secondary, which I supposed is kind of like High School on the United States. Is supposed to be quite hard, so I don' think I would be able to update frequently, that's why I'm trying to get 'till Chapter 10 before Monday.**

**Anyway, THERE YOU GO! Remember Eddie likes Jamie. Well Jamie doesn't return the feelings. And I don't know why but every chapter I keep making Alice and Eddie closer, it all started when I asked with whom you would like Alice? And someone said 'I would like Eddie/Alice or Alice/Lucas'. I blame you! I'm kidding. :D**

**Well, did you like it, hate it, love it? And once again the same question: Which who would you like Alice with? And Jamie? And Eddie?**

**REVIEW**

**ImWritingInThisSec**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not a good Chapter. Not at all**

**I´m sorry**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 9**

The next morning they were ready to leave. The goddess had magically made Eddie sword to appear whenever he wanted, and he couldn't be more grateful by it.

Hecate took them to the bus terminal and in the way had been telling them a lot of the gods' stories and a lot of things about the amulet too. The second one had been more useful.

They had discovered that the amulet's name was 'Shen', the goddess had kind of adopted it from the Egyptians, though on Egyptian mythology it was the symbol for _eternity_ and had a total different form. The one she created had nothing to do with Egyptian Mythology, not at all, it didn't had a meaning either, she just decide to name it like that. It had a weird form and not even the goddess was able to describe how it was. Jamie thought that the goddess wasn't being much of help.

"You are welcome to my place whenever you want to" said the goddess

"Thanks, Hecate" said the three kids in unison

"It's been my pleasure. You poor things, how can they throw you to do all this" said the goddess.

_Well because even you, the gods, can't help. Or you need us for something, so you use us as your pawns_, thought Jamie. She was thinking of all the demigods in general, gods barely help, and when they need something to be done, they throw demigods and use them as their own pawns, like if they weren't important at all, like if they weren't their own children. The Olympians didn't care if they were throwing their own family into a painful death; they only wanted their work to be done.

"Oh, your bus is leaving now" said cheerfully Hecate

The three kids made her way to their bus. They climbed in and sat on their respective seats. Jamie was so hoping this trip would be like the last one, when all had been a normal trip. Of course fates weren't on her side this time.

Through 5 hours she had to hear Alice trying to explain Eddie what a legion was. He seemed to understand, but at the same didn't. He wasn't stupid, Jamie knew that, but every time Alice told him something he just seemed to look at her like: _What_, and then he played dump. Alice seemed annoyed and instantly Jamie knew what was going on, Eddie was annoying Alice, every time Eddie said 'I don't get it' and Alice said 'Ugh, can you be more stupid', a little smirked played on Eddie's lips.

_He looks cute,_ though Jamie as she watched the little smirk of Eddie's. _What did I just thought! _Jamie snapped out of it_, _instantly

"Why is the 12 legion the only one who is still... active?" asked Eddie to Alice

"I don't know Eddie. I. Don't. Fucking. Know" Alice replied, of course Eddie was already getting on her nerves.

"I think it is because–" Jamie was cut off by the car crashing. Yells were heard and Jamie felt like something was totally going wrong. She was _so _right.

The three of them looked at what was going on. The car had crashed with a... hellhound. Obviously the fates weren't on her favour today.

She felt terrified and started screaming with the rest of the mortals, she wasn't sure what they saw, but she was sure what it was and she was afraid. She didn't stop screaming, not at all, she saw Eddie pulling out his sword. From where? She didn't know. Alice pulled out her dagger and in less than a second it was a sword. The driver had faint and the mortals were too busy screaming in terror. So no one was paying attention to two kids stepping out of the bus with swords on their hands.

Jamie watched as her two best friends charged at the hell hound. Alice slashed at it. Eddie stabbed him on one of his eyes, and then slashed at it. The hellhound hit them both and they fall flat on the floor. Alice stood up and grabbed her sword. Eddie couldn't find his sword. Alice charged at it once more but the hellhound hit her again making her fall once again. Eddie forgot about his sword and jump into the hellhound, he climbed into it; he was now using him as a horse. Alice used this, and charge at it one more time, she swung her sword into the hellhound's head and it exploded into dust. Alice was grinning, Eddie was patting heavily, but they both high fived. Jamie was just happy that it was gone.

Jamie looked around the bus, there was no one, everyone had left, and the only one left was the driver who was still unconscious. Jamie grabbed her friends' backpacks and climbed out of the bus.

"That was good!" said Jamie

"Why didn't you helped?" asked Alice

"Um..."

Eddie, finally, found his sword and make his way beside Alice and said "She is afraid" was she so easy to read, was her fear so obvious. She hoped it wasn't.

"Kind of" she murmured

"You shouldn't be" said Alice.

"Anyway, what do we do now, is not like we can walk all the way to Ohio, right?" said Eddie.

"Of course we can't you idiot" said Alice "We would find another way transportation. I don't think it would be that difficult"

"How?" Eddie asked

"I still don't know but we would get to Ohio"

"We don't even know where we are" Jamie said

"Right. But we would figure it out" said Alice with a confident smile, Jamie couldn't get how this girl had just fight a hellhound and was completely fine with it and not patting as Eddie. Sirens were heard far away, not so far though "We have to get out of here soon, like... _now!" _

They run until the sirens weren't heard anymore. Then they slowed down and started walking. It had start getting dark, when they arrive at a gas station. Jamie couldn't stop thinking that they were running out of time.

**I know is short and I'm really sad by it.**

**I haven't been getting any reviews :(**

**Guys, if you like AU stories, I highly recommend this one: The Coming Of Two Worlds, by **_**SeraphAnaklusmos.**_** You can find it on my favourites, it is really good and the plot is awesome. **

**If you read it, tell me what do you think about it**

**REVIEW**

**ImWritingInThisSec**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 10**

Alice had enjoyed fighting the hellhound, but the after it they had walked for almost 2 hours, she was exhausted when they got to the gas station.

There, they bought some water, and continue their journey, 20 minutes later they arrive to a cafe; they were finally going to stop for some food.

Eddie and Jamie had been in the lead since the gas station, and for the first time Alice felt like a third wheel. She never had thought on how could Jamie feel when Eddie and she, walked in front of her, making their own chat, kind of like leaving her behind. A third wheel. Now Alice felt like it, and she didn't like it.

Eddie and Jamie, walked first into the cafe, Alice followed but as she walked in a boy walked out. They bump with each other. "Sorry" said the boy as he continued leaving. But their eyes met, his grey eyes glued into her light brown with a tint of orange eyes, just for a second. But, still, Alice knew those eyes; she had seen most of the cabin 6 members, with that same eye colour. She stayed there, holding the door open as she watched the grey eyes dude walking away "Are you done staring at that boy leaving" asked Eddie, who was now standing behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck, so she quickly snapped out of it and turned around.

Her and Eddie's faces were now inches apart. "What? Jealous much?" Said Alice as she walked on Jamie's direction, who was already waiting for a waitress to come over to where she had sitting.

"Shut up!" Eddie yelled, Alice couldn't help than to smile

"Why did you stayed at the door, like doing nothing" asked Jamie as she sat across her, and Eddie seating by Alice side

Alice was about to answer but Eddie said, "She was watching as the blonde guy leave"

"Shut up, Eddie!" yelled Alice

"Anyway" said Jamie "I am hungry!" she was, sometimes, so cheerful. Alice couldn't get how was she a Hades girl.

After the waitress took their order: A hot chocolate and a pancake for Eddie, soda and a sandwich for Jamie, and, strawberry ice cream and chocolate cookies for Alice, then they start talking, more serious topics.

"May I ask? How are we getting to Ohio?" asked Jamie

"Alice?" Eddie turned to Alice

"What! Do I have to think on everything!?" asked Alice. She, really, had no idea how they would be getting to Ohio, so she decided to hide it with it.

"Well, I have no ideas" murmured Eddie

"Oh, right, I have to think of all because you have _no_ brain cells," said Alice "Think something yourself, please"

"Ok, Miss-I-Know-It-All, I would think on something," said Eddie, after a while he finally said "We can rent a car"

"First, can you drive?" asked Alice

"No"

"How old are you?"

"13'

"Do 13 years old can drive?"

"No"

"So… would renting a car help?" Alice asked while Jamie was fighting hard not to laugh

"No" said Eddie as he looked at his shoes; just then the waitress came up with their orders.

"I'm going to the bathroom, k?" said Jamie as she stood up and left

The two best friends stayed there, on silence, until Alice broke it.

"I really don't know how we are getting to Ohio," she said

"I haven't got a single idea," said Eddie as he stole one cookie from Alice

"Hey!" exclaimed Alice "Anyway, can we ditch this, and get back home, you know with our parents and go to school, as normal teenagers"

"Alice wanting to go back to her house, with her mum, to school… never thought I would ever heard that. As far as I know, you dislike your mother, and _hate_ school," said Eddie as he laughed

Alice stayed silent, she was eating her cookies slowly, she was thinking. The boy. The boy who had bump with her on the entrance, there was something about him that bothered Alice, or she just felt, as she needed to remember him. Well at least his eyes. His eyes had caught all of Alice attention. His eyes, his eyes seemed full of knowledge, and if they were looking for the best way to kill you. Just as every child of Athena did.

"What are you thinking?" Eddie asked

"Nothing, just the boy I bump with" said Alice not thinking on what she was saying

"Oh Alice's got a crush" said Eddie as Jamie appeared sat across from them.

She started drinking her soda and eating her sandwich quickly

"Eat quick!" said Jamie

"Why?" asked Eddie

"This is delicious, I don't want this to end fast" said Alice, pointing at her strawberry ice cream

"Look" Jamie, point at two men seating a couple of tables away, Alice was sure she had seen them arrive a couple of minutes ago.

They were middle-age men, both of them with curly dark hair, one of them had blue eyes and the other one had and dark orange eyes. Orange eyed man, was fat, quite a lot, his blue shirt had yellow stains on it. The other one was thinner, though, not much. He was cleaner also.

"What? I don't get it," said Eddie, being… well… Eddie

"As I was coming back, I heard them say something about getting to Ohio in less than three days. And look at their shirts, they say something about selling mattresses, look outside, at the parking lot, the same symbol, about the mattresses, they've got, is on the truck. We just have to get in the truck and we would get to Ohio," said Jamie, as she finish her soda

"How do we know exactly on where is Octavian and where are they going, I mean we can probably be going somewhere totally different" said Eddie "And how are we getting in? In the truck I mean"

"At least we are going to get closer to it," said Jamie as he end her food

"And getting in, well you are a son of Hermes, you can open locks. You know, your dad is the god of thieves too" said Alice

"Thanks for calling me a thief"

"You are welcome"

"Ok, just eat, we have to go" said Jamie as she grabbed her backpack, ready to leave.

From then on, Alice and Eddie ate as fast as they could. It didn't took much time, but Jamie would not shut up, on telling them to eat faster. And it was getting on Alice nerves.

Soon the three of them were waiting for Eddie to open the lock. They had seen the mattress sellers were already finishing their meals, so they had to hurry up. Eddie opened the lock quite fast.

"Easy lock?" asked Alice

"It wasn't difficult, so I guess so. I don't knew I could do that" he said

"I feel like Percy on _The lighting thief_, when they got into a Zoo truck, I think?" Jamie said randomly. Alice grinned

They got in fast. After a while they heard someone getting on the truck. The truck started moving and they were on their way to Ohio. They were just hoping nothing wrong happened in the way.

**I will update soon. **

**Do you like the new cover?**

**REVIEW**

**- Alice**


	11. Chapter 11

**This had all been written on my phone. I really don´t know why, I just know that I would eventually Update faster if I do. **

**I'm so sorry. I haven't Update in ages.**

**Once again, Sorry**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

The truck was full of mattresses, everywhere. It didn't matter where you look at there were mattresses.

Though, the three friends had found a little space with no mattresses, they were now seating on the floor, well at least Alice, and Eddie across from her. Jamie was walking around, her combat boots tapping the floor. She seemed to be thinking, but Alice couldn't care less, she was exhausted and she just wanted to sleep.

Eddie stood up and sat beside Alice

"Tired?" Asked Eddie

"As hell" replied Alice

"Where you serious when you said you would like to be back home, with your mum," asked Eddie

"Kind of true, I like Camp but I would like to be normal, once more" she replied

"Since when were you normal?" Said Eddie as he grinned at Alice. She let out a little laugh but they fall on silence one more time. Eddie was about to say something, when he felt something slightly placed in his shoulder. It was Alice head. She had fallen sleep.

**... **

Alice could see Camp Half Blood, there was a battle going on. She recognized some of the kids from Camp, there was Daniel, Connor, Travis, Reyna, Clarisse, and much more, but there was no Percy, no Annabeh, no Piper, no Leo, no Frank, No Jason, no Hazel, no Nico.

Alice had heard about demigod dreams, and she was sure this one was one of them and she wasn't quite fond of it.

Camp Half Blood was fighting against... Romans. Not all of them, but quite much. Everything seemed to be going quite fast, and then all turned in slow motion, and then is when Alice noticed him. The boy with the Grey eyes, from the café, was been taken by Romans. Once again, everything was going fast, there were no more Romans, Camp Half Blood looked awful, and there was Annabeth on Percy's arms, crying on his shoulder. The only thing she could catch was 'Sam'

Then the scene changed, she was now on the middle of an underground place, it all seemed horrible, but one more time, the boy from the Café was there, on the middle of at least other 50 Greeks. She saw as they were thrown into a cell, the boy had fought, but the Romans had still thrown them into it.

The scene changed, one more time. She saw Octavian, or at least, she thought he was. He was yelling at everyone, ordering some sword men, and what caught Alice eyes, there were monsters, hellhounds, empousias, gorgons, and much more. Alice couldn't get how Octavian could control all that, or just why were they under the control of Octavian. Then it all hit to her, the Amulet. The Amulet gave him power, which was why the monsters were under his command, like a spell. But there were to many monsters, too many Romans (Alice was sure half of them weren't even aware of what they were doing. Specially because they were at least a couple of years younger than her), they were too much and they had the amulet at their favour, Alice was starting to doubt that Camp Half Blood would have any chance against them.

She focused on Octavian. His eyes. You could see a lot on them. There was anger, and the will of power, and the will of revenge. But there was one more thing, one little thing, which send Alice into total confusion. And that was exactly the feeling on Octavian's eyes. Confusion. She didn't know why he was like that, but she could notice as it quickly wipe out and was replaced with hate as he yelled at one of his soldiers. Octavian turned to face Alice, as if he knew she was there. He smirked at her; grabbed one of the teddy bears still hanging on his belt, grabbed his knife and took away his head.

**... **

"Alice. Alice! ALICE!" Alice heard Eddie's voice calling her, and shaking her. She opened her eyes, wide open.

Eddie watched her, Jamie watched her, she didn't know why but she so wanted to know "Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

Eddie pointed at his arm. Then Alice noticed, she had been sleeping on Eddie's shoulder and because of her dream she had been digging her nails into his arm

"It hurts," said Eddie Alice let go off him and said her apology

"Alice, you were shaking. Where you having a nightmare?" Asked Jamie

"Kind of"

"Mind explaining?" Asked Eddie as he rubbed his arm

Alice took a deep breath and said "Remember the guy from the cafe, the one that I bumped with" Eddie nodded, Jamie just looked confused. Alice ignored Jamie and went on "I dreamed about him. Camp Half Blood. Octavian and so much more"

"And what's wrong with all that?" Eddie asked, still rubbing his arm

"Camp half blood was fighting against Camp Jupiter –minus Reyna– and then there was the boy being dragged away" she took a deep breath and went on. She told then all her dream, trying to be as specific as possible but it was difficult, she wasn't sure if what she had seen was real, or if it had just been her imagination. Her friends listened to her as if she was a kind of storyteller.

When she was finally over her friends didn't say anything, they were like that, quiet, for a while until finally Eddie broke it "I'm sure that was just something your mind decide to create" he said "I mean, Alice, you have always have a thing for creating stories or things like that. You used to always create stories for why hadn't you brought your homework, and the teachers believed you. So probably you made that up"

Eddie's words made Alice doubt on her dream. He was right on a way, because it was true. Alice had always come up with stories, which were actually lies, just to explain something: whatever, it didn't matter; Alice always had a story. Her stories had never been true, maybe not the entire true, so they were lies. So what if her dream had been just something made up by her mind. A lie of her own. She had always fooled the rest; know her mind might be fooling her. She was being fooled by one of her own lies.

But at the same time she was angry with Eddie. On his own way he was calling her a liar. Alice knew Eddie had always been good with words, and now he had used that. He had chosen his words; he had chosen them to call her a liar without exactly telling her she was one.

At school she had been told thousand of things, but they were always insignificant things that she would always let slip away. And maybe being called a 'liar' was insignificant too, but for Alice it was not. She could go for almost everything but she had never liked when they tell her she didn't say the true, it just felt wrong.

"I'm quiet sure she didn't made that up, Eddie" said Jamie.

Alice ignored her comment and said to Eddie: "You are calling me a liar" said Alice

"No I'm not"

"You are! You made it sound as if you were not! But on reality that was all you were trying to say!" Snapped Alice

"Ok, maybe I did," said Eddie, slowly getting as angry as Alice, though Alice had gotten angry quite faster.

"You are calling me a liar! Have you noticed that you are the son of a liar!" Yelled Alice

"Guys, the drivers might hear us" Jamie said

Eddie ignored Jamie and kept on yelling, "Why do you have to make a big deal of everything!"

"I'm not making a big deal of it!"

"You are, Alice. You are!"

Jamie decided to get in "guys, seriously, they might hear us. Then we would never get to Ohio"

"Shut up, Jamie!" shouted Alice

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Said Eddie

"Why not?" Alice snapped. She knew what happened when she was too angry, it had always been like that whenever she was on an argument. She got way too angry, and as Eddie had said once, there was fire on her eyes. And Alice knew how much Eddie hated it

"I don't even know why I'm here!" continued Alice

"I'm asking myself the same: Why are you here!?"

Jamie once more made her attempt to shut them up "Guys, they are going to hear us. You two should really shut up"

"I should leave!" Alice knew she wasn't being serious, but when she was angry she said whatever it occurred to her

"You sh-" started Eddie but Jamie cut him off:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES! I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU, THE DRIVERS MIGHT HEAR US, AND THEY ARE GOING TO THROW AS AWAY OR CALL THE COPS OR WHATEVER! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP"

Alice knew Jamie was rarely this angry. She had always got mad for pointless things, but right know she had exploded. And maybe Jamie was right. The drivers might hear them, of course they could talk but they had been shouting, it was really probable the sellers would hear them.

Alice had never been one to apologize, so she wasn't going to now. She would wait until Eddie apologized, but apparently Eddie wasn't going to apologize either because the three of them just sat there without saying anything.

And when it seemed Eddie was finally going to say something, the truck doors flew open

"Who is in there!?"

* * *

**I really hate that I'm leaving you guys there. And it's been so long since I last updated (2 weeks. IT'S A LO TO ME!). **

**As I told you I wrote this on my phone and my best attempt for it to not have a lot of errors and for it to be worth reading. But if I didn't write it on my phone, I would have never updated and that is bad. Not for me. For you.**

**And by the way don't think the argument between Alice and Eddie was pointless and just something to make this Chapter a bit longer. And for then to be a bit more realistic and don't have a perfect friendship. It is really important. And the guy, the grey eyed one, yeah, he is important too.**

**I even made it longer because of how long I've been without updating.**

**REVIEW!**

**ImWritingInThisSec**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry. Blame School. **

**Beta: trustingHim17 (Thanks, Thanks, Thanks a million times)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"Who's in there?!"

All three of them tensed. Just for a moment, the whole argument had been forgotten and Eddie was waiting for Jamie to say 'I told you so'

"I know someone is in there!" a man's voice said. Eddie brought his finger to his mouth signaling the two girls not to speak. They didn't.

"Hide?" mouthed Alice, though Eddie didn't paid her attention.

They felt someone climbing into the truck. They had been sitting at the back making escape impossible since the truck was full of mattresses.

_We could hide_, thought Eddie, but then again there weren't any places where they could actually hide.

They fell the man shoes meeting with the metal truck floor, making the sightless sound but loud enough to hear. Jamie started moving, her combat boots meeting with the floor too, making the same sound as the man.

"Get out! Whoever you are!" Jamie stood still. Eddie scanned the place; they seemed to be cornered, with no way out, just a dead end. Then he noticed it: between two mattresses there was a little space, big enough for the three of them to hide.

Eddie signaled his friends to follow him, Alice was mouthing "Don't" but Eddie ignored her again, he was still mad at her. He started moving trying not to make much sound, it wasn't that difficult since his Converse made quite less sound than Jamie's combat boots. Alice reluctantly followed them.

Eddie knelt, and got in, Jamie right behind him and when Alice was about to do the same a hand covered her mouth, Eddie and Jamie, still in the darkness, weren't noticed

"So you are the one making all the noise" yelled the thin man they had seen earlier in the Cafe. Eddie tensed. He didn't know what to do. He had two options, either stay where he was and wait for Alice to do something by herself, or get out and help his friend. He didn't even have time to think, since he had to put his arms around Jamie to stop her from doing something stupid, like help Alice and let the man notice where they were. He caught Alice eyes, and he knew that she had something already planned.

As he predicted, Alice stood still for a second as the man kept yelling, and as soon as the man started taking his hand off her face, Alice turned around and kicked him, _hard_. The man fell to the floor, his hand over his jaw, which was definitely broken.

She ran, not looking back at her friends. That took Eddie by surprise. What was she thinking? Was she really leaving them? Eddie refused to believe it, he had known Alice for years, and he knew she would never do that. Or would she?

"Eddie!" Alice's voice called. Eddie relaxed. "Come on, we don't have much time!"

Eddie understood, they were getting off the truck and Alice had given them the perfect opportunity. Eddie just then realized his arms were still around Jamie, and he couldn't help but blush. Eventually, he let go of her and stood as fast as he could, going after Alice, making sure Jamie was following.

The man, who was still in the floor, kept screaming and cursing. And when he saw the other two teenagers he yelled even more.

They passed near him, but Eddie wasn't expecting what came next. The man grabbed Jamie by her ankle; Eddie didn't expect her reaction, either. For the first time, he saw Jamie's sword. It was black and dark grey, two-and-a-half feet long, a perfect Greek style.

Jamie had summoned it from the ground—or was it the underworld? —and it had been all she needed for the man to let go off her. He was terrified, Eddie was sure it wasn't every day the man saw thirteen-year-olds magically retrieving swords, or whatever he saw, from the floor.

Jamie flashed a smile at Eddie and both of them kept running.

Almost outside, Alice's voice was heard again "Could you possibly take longer?"

Eddie rolled his eyes "We have to leave now, so run." As always, it wasn't easy.

Just outside the fat man was waiting for them. He stood in front of them, Eddie watched as the man's eyes widened.

"Is that a sword?" he asked, pointing at Jamie's hand.

Alice noticed Jamie's sword. "Nice sword," she complimented.

"Thanks," smiled Jamie.

"Wh-what?" the man managed to stutter out. "Wh-who are you?"

Eddie couldn't help but laugh when Alice took out her dagger, turned it into a sword, pointed it at the man, said "None of your business," and ran away. Jamie grinned at the old man and ran behind her friend. Eddie laughing followed.

**…**

They had been laughing all the time they had been running. However, he was still a little bit mad, and he could feel that Alice's laugh wasn't that sincere.

Suddenly, Jamie spoke "I found it funny that I thought that we would be attacked, by monsters, multiple times. Because all our parents are strong, we should have a really strong sent"

"I suppose we're lucky," said Eddie as he slowed down, he was taking the lead since somehow he knew where they were. They weren't far from Ohio now, but it was 11pm and he was sure that they shouldn't be walking on the road anymore.

"Now that you've said that," Alice told him, "we are going to be attacked." Eddie didn't quite believe Alice until the Cyclops appeared. And Jamie disappeared. "Told you so!" yelled Alice as she grabbed her dagger. She didn't even change it into a sword, which Eddie found odd. Alice had always preferred swords over anything else.

She charged at the Cyclops, giving Eddie enough time to take out his sword and think before he attacked the one-eyed monster. He was mainly worried about Jamie. He knew she was somewhere around, so he did the dumbest thing he could have ever done: he ran into the woods, which were next to him, he was sure Jamie was there, but he had left Alice alone. He kept running, the cold air making him shiver. He spotted a shadow moving, he called after it: "Jamie! Get out!" That maybe wasn't the nicest thing to say to an already scared person.

She stepped out, still half hidden by the shadow, with her sword in hand and fear on her eyes.

"Jamie, come on we have to help Alice," Eddie said.

"I can't. There he is. The monster," she said.

He grabbed her by the wrist, put away his sword, and looked into her eyes "Don't worry" she slightly nodded, so he dragged her until they were back on the road.

There stood Alice, she seemed tired but angry. Alice turned to look at Eddie and Jamie, as if she had just acknowledged their presence. Then her gaze focused on Eddie "Could you help for once?!"

There it was, she was angry again. But what worried Eddie was what was about to happen.

In the moment Alice had turned to look at them, the Cyclops saw his opportunity. He hit Alice with one of his enormous hands. Alice fell flat on the track, her body hitting the cold road cement.

Eddie just stood there watching, as she grabbed her dagger and turn it into a sword. Just then, she stood up. But Eddie could see the two lights approaching. A car was coming. Of course, Alice hadn't noticed it; she was too busy with the Cyclops. Eddie didn't know what else to do, so he shouted, "Alice!"

Alice turned her head to the car, not to Eddie. The Cyclops was getting closer and Alice ran away. Away from the Cyclops and the car that was going to crash into her. In sync, Eddie took Jamie's sword and threw it like a javelin.

The car was about to crash into the Cyclops, but the sword went right on the middle of its chest making it explode into dust.

Alice approached them, as she got closer Eddie could notice a scratch on her face. It was bleeding slightly. She looked angry, but somehow also relieved. "You could have helped me from the beginning, instead of going after Jamie, you know!" yelled Alice.

Eddie didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting this. He was sure Alice was at least going say _thanks_, he should have known better.

"I had to deal with the Cyclops, all by myself because you weren't here! You were looking for Jamie, I could've used some help!"

Eddie couldn't stand it. "Well, Jamie matters too, you know!"

"And I don't!?" Alice snapped. "Obviously, I don't matter."

Eddie knew how much of a drama queen Alice was, even if she wouldn't admit it. But he was also tired of Alice. "Didn't you want to leave? DO IT! I don't care and I don't need you!" He was lying, and he knew it, both of them knew it. They had always needed each other. It had always been like that, since they started elementary school both had been left in the shadows, with no friends, maybe Alice more than Eddie, but still. They had always been left alone when they had to pair up. Their friendship started like that. School activities. Slowly, both of them learned a lot from each other; you could say they knew more from each other than anyone else. Eddie knew Alice's fears, he knew her mask. She wasn't like the other Ares kids. She was, actually, sensitive. She just had to pretend she wasn't. She had always had been like that, but when she arrived at camp, Eddie had noticed how thicker her mask became. Alice knew how much Eddie wanted his mum to be home. How, when he was little, he would wait for her for hours, just because he wanted a bedtime story.

No one else knew that, not even Jamie.

Eddie could feel Jamie, who was behind him, whispered slightly on his ear "Eddie, stop it..."

Alice said "You want me to leave!? Well, I'll do it! I don't need you either!" She turned her sword into a dagger, turned around, and ran away.

Eddie stood there as rain started pouring, watching her walk away.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**I feel bad for Eddie, don't you? I mean, he just wants his mum**

**I would try to post more often. I have school break on a couple of weeks, so I would probably be able to post a little bit sooner. I'm so so so so so sorry for not posting before.**

**Has anything been wondering about the grey-eyed boy? If you have, you would know more about him on the next Chapter.**

**I'm so sorry**

**By the way, would you tell me if you want to see Jamie and Eddie during the time Alice is not with them? Because I have planed something, but I'm not really sure...**

**REVIEW**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


	13. Chapter 13

**Been a while… I'm sorry… so sorry...**

**Please read the Author's Note at the end (it will explain a lot, and also some news)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Alice bit into her granola bar, which had been in her backpack since they left.

It was around 2 am, but Alice didn't feel like sleeping, much less on a playground. Her mind kept going back to Eddie and Jamie. She was angry. Angry with them. Angry with herself. She was used to doing stupid things when she was angry. She doesn't even think when she argues with someone. And that had happened with Eddie. She hadn't thought, any of it. She just let her words fall out of her mouth and her actions to be random. She had always regretted it later, and right now that was happening again.

She had always pretended to be someone she was not, someone who could do anything. She was not, and probably never will be, the person she pretended to be.

She was freezing out there. She could see the mist around herself. Even if it was spring, it was quite cold. She pulled her hoodie out of her backpack and put it on. She wondered what would happen if anyone around the place saw her. What would they think about a 12 years-old girl sitting on a swing with a backpack on the ground, and was pretty much made a mess—a cut on her right cheek and dirty clothes.

_They would think I ran away_, Alice told herself.

Her granola bar was long gone as Alice kept battling with herself on either return to camp or go on and get to Octavian. Neither seemed like a good idea to Alice, after all she didn't even know where she was.

Alice heard footsteps. It was the middle of the night; the sightless sound would take her into panic/attack mode. Dagger in hand, she turned around.

_Nothing_

There was nothing behind her. She sat again, trying to stay awake. Sleep seemed to be winning until something caught Alice's eye. A sword. A perfect Roman styled sword was resting on the green grass of the playground.

Alice stood up, making her way to the sword. She was so close to it, inches from picking it up, when a voice said, "Don't touch it!" Alice tensed. "Whatever you see don't touch it!"

Alice grabbed her sword. "I see a sword!" said the daughter of the god of war, as she turned around.

The tip of her sword was on the neck of the owner of the mysterious voice, or actually the grey eyed boy. Alice gasped

"Oh please don't kill me" said the blond boy, on a joking way, as he put his arms up in surrender and made his way around Alice to grab his sword. Alice was surprised by his actions

"You are a Roman." Alice meant to ask, but it sounded more like a statement.

"No," replied the boy. "What makes you think that?"

Alice pointed at the sword. "The sword. It's Roman."

"Oh, yeah," he said. "I stole it. Anyway, who are you?" The boy—who looked almost 14—crossed his arms.

"Who are _you_?" asked Alice.

"Really?" he asked. "Sam. My name is Sam. I like your sword. Its Greek styled. So I'm going to suppose you are a Greek."

"I'm Alice. Thanks. And I am actually."

"Daughter of?" asked Sam.

"Son of?" countered Alice.

"Are you going to do that every time I ask you something?"

"Pretty much."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Son of Athena."

"That explains the eyes, and the similarities with the cabin six campers."

"Daughter of?" Sam asked again, ignoring her statement.

Alice looked at him as he walked to the swings and sat on the one without Alice's backpack by it. "Ares. Daughter of Ares. I got to camp around two weeks ago."

"Interesting" said the boy, Sam. "Why are you here? I mean, this is nowhere near camp, and I've never seen you in camp anyway. And even if you live around here, I doubt they let you out of your house at 2 am."

Alice was wary. _Why is he being so nosy?_ She decided to be vague. "I was with some friends but we got separated. When you showed up I was deciding what to do next."

"And what did you decide?" was the response.

"Hadn't got there yet. Now why are you here?" she asked as she put her sword/dagger away.

"I'm trying to return to camp."

"Why? Where were you?"

Sam took a deep breath, "I'm sure they told you about Octavian attacking, and taking some prisoners with him." Alice nodded, not wanting to mention her dream. "I was one of the prisoners. I escaped," she realized that he wasn't grinning anymore.

"That explains the dream," muttered Alice.

"What dream?" asked Sam.

"Nothing."

A crack resounded behind them. They both turned, only to hear it again from somewhere else. Instinctively, they drew their weapons and stood back-to-back, waiting for the threat to show itself.

* * *

**So the news… I'm going on hiatus, a really short hiatus– From 3 weeks to a month at much. I have the entire story on my head, but not in words. I'm trying my best to finish this –I will NEVER give up on a story, that's for sure– but school is really killing me. I've been having so little time to write and also I'm being quite depressed lately. **

**Anyway, I know that my updating has been really slow but it's just that it won't come out on words– the story. I promise that I will finish this not matter what.**

**I'll try my best for the next chapter–after my hiatus– to be really long or at least worth the wait.**

**Anyway– if you can– can you tell me your thoughts on Sam? I'm trying to make him quite different from an Athena kid, but not so different. (Still all wise and all, of course)**

**Thanks, if you read this Author's note.**

**ImWritingInThisSec**


End file.
